


in His room

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Belts, Comforting, Community: seasonofkink, D/s, Dressing Rooms, Finger Sucking, Getting into Character, Hair stroking, Hand-feeding, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Kneeling, M/M, Nerves, Obedience, Pinching, Punishment, Submission, Subspace, Trampling, Whipping, crawling, fantasies, pain play, pre-show rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: It’s only in Greg’s dressing room where Alex finds peace as he kneels for his master.





	in His room

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt ‘places’ for my seasonofkink round 6 bingo card. My card and fills are [here](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84704.html).

Series 1, episode 1  
"Greg?"  
  
Alex's voice was small and hesitant like his knock.  
  
"Hmm? What's up?"  
  
"Can I…?"  
  
Greg might have rolled his eyes. "Just come in, Alex. I don't need you whimpering through the door."  
  
Alex slipped in silently, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Did you want something?" Greg said.  
  
"Just… Are you nervous? Because I'm nervous," Alex said quickly.  
  
Greg turned to him. "Yeah, I am, a bit. Do you really think I'll be good at this?"  
  
Alex knelt down, head bowed, hands resting gently on his knees. "Yes. I'm not a host. You are. I trust you with this."  
  
"Fuck."  
  
Series 2, episode 1  
Alex knocked three times, as requested.  
  
"Enter!"  
  
Alex entered quickly, knelt down in front of the door. This had become their ritual during the first series. They weren't at a theatre anymore though; this was Pinewood. It felt real now.  
  
Greg could simply ignore him. Alex wouldn't mind. The anticipation was enough. Alex listened. Didn't dare look at- Him.  
  
And then He was all Alex could see as He stood in front of him. A hand touched his head. Alex shivered.  
  
"I know you get off on this, kneeling before your master."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Show me then."  
  
Alex obeyed.  
  
Series 3, episode 5  
This was the first time Greg had called him to His room after a recording. Alex knew why. His bare, cold right foot bore witness to that. He bowed at His feet this time, trying not to cry.  
  
"I hope you've learnt your lesson."  
  
"Yes, Sir, I have."  
  
"Give me your hands."  
  
Alex raised his bare palms, knowing what was coming. Greg's belt stung hard as it hit his hands and he tried not to make a noise.  
  
"Thank You, Sir."  
  
"If you ever, _ever_ try that again, Alex, it'll be something much, much worse."  
  
"I understand, Sir, thank You."  
  
Series 4, episode 5  
Alex closed his eyes as Greg stroked His hand through his hair. He was sure there would be a worn patch on this carpet from where he'd spent so long kneeling for Him, but he didn't care. He loved this. Before every episode, he got to kneel here and find peace. He got to find subspace. He could only find it in Greg's dressing room. Kneeling in silence before Him just worked on some level.  
  
"Are you going to be a good boy tonight?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Fuck, I never get tired of hearing you say that."  
  
Alex let himself smile.  
  
Series 5, episode 4  
"Open your mouth."  
  
Alex obeyed, gazing up at his master. He was a bit early, and Greg wasn't quite dressed yet. Alex could see Him idly stroking Himself through His pants. Alex was hungry for it, but he'd never been allowed to before. Greg always insisted on professionalism. Not here, not here, someone might hear.  
  
Greg came and stood before him. It wasn't His cock He put in his mouth, but His fingers. Alex sucked them keenly, feeling himself growing hard. He gazed up at Him, neck straining, eyes locked with His.  
  
"Fuck. How are you so good at that?"  
  
Champion of Champions, episode 1  
"Hardly feels worth you doing this for one night, but I guess you're just used to it now, aren't you?"  
  
Alex nodded, kneeling in his usual place. Greg was right. It was very strange to be here just for one night. But that, he felt, was why it was so important. Then Greg knelt before him.  
  
"Left hand, please."  
  
Alex obeyed. Greg took his hand, and started sucking on his ring finger. Alex couldn't handle the sensations of His tongue swirling around the swollen joint. There was pain and a little arousal.  
  
"Does that feel better, Alex?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Sir."  
  
Series 6, episode 6  
Tonight… Tonight he was going to kiss Greg. In front of everyone. He was so nervous. He knelt by the door. Greg held him there, His hand on his head, commanding him to stay, like a dog.  
  
"I can always refuse and continue to hurt you, if you like. You like it when I hurt you, don't you, Alex?"  
  
Alex nodded. Greg's hand moved down to his ear. He pinched his earlobe. Alex closed his eyes.  
  
"Does that help?"  
  
Alex nodded.  
  
"What about this?"  
  
Greg pressed His foot into his groin.  
  
Alex felt his cock grow hard.  
  
"Thank You, Sir."  
  
Series 7, episode 2  
Greg was holding his dinner hostage. Alex was kneeling by the door, hungry, but obedient. He watched Greg eat in silence.  
  
"Crawl over to me."  
  
Alex obeyed and knelt in front of Him.  
  
"Hands up."  
  
Alex rose, back straight, and rested his hands on Greg's knees, looking up at Him.  
  
"Open wide. You'd better not make a mess, or I'll have to punish you."  
  
Alex opened his mouth. Greg offered a forkful of food. Alex ate it gratefully.  
  
"We're going to keep doing this until you learn not to be a messy little pup, understood?"  
  
Alex nodded. "Yes, Sir, understood."  
  
Series 8, episode 1  
"You don't have to kneel there all the time, you know."  
  
Alex shifted. "I know, Sir, but I need this."  
  
"Why do you need this?"  
  
"This is where I find subspace, Sir. I need to be here so I can do the show properly."  
  
"And what do you want me to do to you today?"  
  
Alex swallowed, closed his eyes. His cock was growing hard at all the possibilities. Greg was only like this with him here, and he adored it.  
  
"Please - Y-Your fingers, Sir?"  
  
Greg offered His hand. Alex sucked His fingers sweetly. Greg grasped his hair tightly.  
  
"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Have some [context for the Champions section](https://twitter.com/AlexHorne/status/1134545253527109633), bc I probably should have added this in when I posted this fic, but didn't. In case you were wondering about the why of that section.


End file.
